External gun safety mechanisms have been used in the prior art to prevent an unintentional discharge. A firearm typically comprises a barrel, receiver, trigger/hammer mechanism and grip or stock. Prior art safety devices include devices that fit over or on a trigger guard, surrounding the trigger or engaging the firing mechanism to prevent accidental discharge.
Gun owners want to secure their guns while still being able to access the gun quickly. Prior art external gun securing devices require the shooter to unlock and remove the device from the gun. Therefore, a quick release gun lock operable by one hand in the shooting position is needed that can be easily and quickly removed.